


Triangle

by tipitina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Character Study, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: It's a three persons' story. [Viktuuri + Yurio, S1 Spoilers]





	

Song : Tessellate (ALT-J cover BBC Lounge) - Mumford&Sons

 

 

  
This song hit in the chest with inspiration last sunday and didn't let go.  
It's the hardest vid I've ever done, it took me a week to finish.

I hope you'll like it.

Thanks to [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp) for her patience and pickiness and to [brisby_pops](http://brisby-pops.tumblr.com) for her reassurance.

 


End file.
